roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Ace Holtzman
Personality Calm, Collected, Quiet-- These are all adjectives used to describe Ace. Ever since his childhood he has been silent and collected with himself, he has seemed to be more and more and more anti-social throughout the years until he hit middle school. He has never really smiled much, nor has he really laughed towards most things considered “Amusing”. Ace, even though seeming to be hiding his emotion in a shell. He is actually very caring and solicitous, Ace has done good deeds for other in silence which makes people not notice him being the one helping him do these deeds. His behaviour towards Albert and Lyman is pretty exotic as he has been able to crack slight smirks or furrowed brows towards certain things the two say as he shows to have grown attached slightly to the two. He has rarely engaged in arguments on small topics, but he hasn’t really shown how he reacts in combat situations. Ace tends to not surround himself in the likes of others, but really doesn’t show signs of hating groups either. He does not show emotion much so it is difficult to know if he is intimidated or not, but he has a tendency to chew on his nails, or twist strands of his white hair when anxious. Backstory On the cold night on January 23rd. A particular couple rushed into the hospital in the city of venice italy embracing their short lived honeymoon for the newly weds came to a halt. The couple would become a family at the end of the night with a peculiar white haired baby boy. He was born into a medium to high class family as his mothers side of the family was in distant relation with Lyman (Tenebris). The child would not know his distant cousin until he had lost his mother and father to their careers which led them to become very out of reach to the child. At this point he was taken in by Lyman— or Albert for the most part where he grew up in the large manor with nothing much to accomplish with his distant cousin absent. He was enrolled in school still, but to others he seemed to be unfitting in the social environment. Although he discomforted in the crowd to others, he would be surrounded by those who were loud and robust which largely contrasted the boy, but maybe it was just to keep himself more out of mind. Eventually he grew and when Lyman returned, Ace was taken into secret training to discover and strengthen his quirk, and as a result it has created shadows under Ace’s eyes. He was now enrolled into the hero academy where he is taking up the studies of how to save others like his cousin, but will he ever become a true hero and find his way with his cousin yet again absent from his life? Resources After Tenebris Left Wayhaven, he sold he left his house closed to all even to Ace and Albert until his return, so Ace was given a smaller more modern house instead where his caretaker Albert tends to him by doing domestic chores. Equipment / Weaponry Ace does not possess any weaponry, but he has a custom hero suit which Lyman bought him, but it has yet to be used since it isn’t quite the boy’s “style, said by Albert. Specialisations Ace has a bit of an all-around teaching, he is well suited for weaponry but doesn't prefer them, and he has is good at detective work like Lyman was. He also is quite athletic for his age without his quirk since he played a bit of soccer and baseball back in middle school. Quirk White Wolf. White Wolf is a shapeshifting quirk which gives Ace The ability to transform into a pure white wolf. Semi form: Ace is able to enhance his body a bit to give him an above average attribute upgrade to his body, he gets sharper teeth and claws. He can punch at 7kN, kick at 9kN and claw at 6kN. His leap is able to go 2m vertical, and 5m horizontal.He is also surrounded by a blue flame which does not burn or effect anything or anyone. Ace is also able to run at 45mph top, and for duration he has 5 turns max, and 6 turn cooldown while it will only take 3 turns for him to advance to full form. Full form:'''Ace is able to fully shift into a wolf which is as big as a liger, he gets better stats with his physical attributes at 10kN force on hits, and 8kN natural resistance. He can jump up 2m vertical, and 6m horizontal. Ace also gets the senses of smell like a wolves. The form lasts 6 turns and has a cooldown of 8. '''Orbs of Discord: When in full form, Ace is surrounded by 4 orbs which resemble small blue suspended flames. It can travel at 30 m/s and if it connects with a target, it lowers the persons natural resistance by 5kN for 3 turns, and effects doubles on armor. After one is used, the orb will last only 5 turns and the orbs cannot stack on a target. Example When in combat, Ace is reluctant to use his quirk infront of others, but when he does. He tends to stay back and try and hit a target with an orb of discord first and then charge in. He will also stay back to heal or help his comrades if they are injured or in need during combat. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age 3rd Year Student Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Retired